


Not Like This II

by PrinceSnoozy



Series: Not Like This [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Breathplay, Choking, FFXV Kink Week, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Ignis Being a Mom Part 2, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex while injured, because we all need more of that, top!prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSnoozy/pseuds/PrinceSnoozy
Summary: Noctis and Prompto have their first time, Ignis is more prepared than they expected, and Prompto is still injuredFor Day 8 of FFXV Kink Week





	Not Like This II

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Not Like This, and for context it would be good to read it, but if you just want the smut, you're in the right place

Noctis arched up against him as Prompto kissed him deeply, drinking down his moans as a thigh found itself between his willing legs again. A hand ran down to his black fatigues again, fingers hooking into the innermost waistband of his boxers and yanking down. Noctis whined when his swollen cock sprung free from the confines of his boxers, bouncing with a smack against his abs. He felt Prompto smile against his lips, and he whined once more as teeth sank into his bottom lip briefly.  
  
Prompto pulled away quickly, Noctis keening as lips kissed their way down to his neck as a hand wrapped loosely around his exposed length, giving it a few testing strokes. Noctis moaned, and loud, just as that hand twisted up gently on an upstroke, the moan trailing off into a long whine as teeth sank into his neck.  
  
"You're driving me so fucking crazy right now," Prompto growled against his throat, punctuating his words with rougher stroke of his hand.  
  
"Y... You're one to talk," Noctis retorted, his voice hitching as moans caught in his throat.  
  
"But that's the point," Prompto smiled, leaning in to lick and nibble around an ear. "I want you begging me to fuck you."  
  
Noctis's voice caught in his throat, his face and neck warming over with crimson. He turned his face away, unwittingly giving Prompto easier access to his neck, a surprised yelp erupting from his throat as Prompto scraped his teeth down across his pulse point. He whined, leaning his head back into the duvet, one hand knotting itself in blond hair, the other somehow finding its way under a burgundy shirt and clinging to the skin on a freckled back.  
  
"Seems like it won't be too hard," Prompto chuckled, giving one last nip to Noctis's shoulder before pulling away a bit, Noctis's eyes meeting a triumphant smirk.  
  
"Shut up," Noctis growled, his voice clouded with lust. "I've been waiting for this just as long as you."  
  
"C'mon, Noct," Prompto smiled, his hand leaving Noctis's cock, greeted by a whine of disappointment and frustration. "It'll be so much more fun this way."  
  
"I wouldn't know," Noctis muttered back, keeping his eyes averted. "Never been with anyone like this before."  
  
"What, really?!" Prompto squeaked, sitting up a bit to stare down into Noctis's face with one hand halfway up a black shirt. "You're joking, right?!"  
  
"Prince, remember?" Noctis said, waving his hand off to the side. "I've kissed before, but that's about as far as anything got."  
  
Prompto stared down at him a moment longer, a slow and gleeful smile spreading across his face. He grabbed at the fabric of Noctis's shirt, bunching it up with his jacket, and peeled them both upward and over Noct's head and arms, throwing it off to the side on the floor by the bed. He leaned in toward Noctis's ear, Noct sensing confidence a newfound confidence as a hand found its way against his throat.  
  
"Then let me _teach_ you," Prompto's confident voice purred, and he gave his throat a gentle squeeze.  
  
Noctis moaned, a long whining sound, leaning up into the touch as pleasure sparked through him. Prompto's weight shifted, his hips slotting against Noctis's and rolling once against his bare cock. The metal fastener on his belt scraped against the bare skin and Noctis let out a cry of pain and squirmed, relieved when his hips stilled immediately. A soothing kiss found Noct's neck, and he thought he heard a soft "sorry" before Prompto sat up on his heels, hands shuffling with a belt and zipper. Noctis struggled with his own clothes, managing to somehow pull off his boots and fatigues to let them fall to the floor before Prompto had even started to pull his pants down.  
  
Eventually, though, they were both naked and joined again, and Prompto let out a shuttering breath against Noctis's lips as their cocks brushed against each other, pressing down into a deep and demanding kiss, a tongue plunging between Noctis's willing lips and exploring his mouth for all it was worth. Prompto rolled his hips and Noctis moaned, louder this time, as their cocks slid against each other, precum pooling on his abs. A hand found his and guided it down between their chests, fingers finding the soft skin of both their lengths.  
  
"Put your other hand down to our cocks," Prompto breathed against his mouth, rolling his hips again as Noctis did as instructed. "Wrap your hands around both of them."  
  
Noctis stared up at Prompto with widened blue eyes, feeling his breath hitch as his hands floated tentatively over bare skin. Prompto nodded, and he nodded in reply, and they both sighed in pleasure as Noctis tightened his hands around their cocks.  
  
"Now, fuck your hands," Prompto rasped.  
  
Noctis whined, bucking up into his own grip on reflex, pleasure sparking at his nerves as their cocks slid tightly together. He struggled to find a rhythm between the jolts of pleasure, and Prompto slid his hands under Noctis's hips and bounced him on his palms, leaning down to breathe on his ear and nibble around the lobe.  
  
"Take your time, Noct," he whispered, his hands wandering down across Noctis's ass and giving the cheeks a firm squeeze. "It feels good, you're doing good."  
  
Noctis replied with nothing but a high-pitched wheeze, thrusting up hard and fast into his own hands, their cocks sliding together much easier now with their pre-cum mixed together. Prompto groaned in his throat, leaning down slowly to sink his teeth into the sensitive flesh on Noctis's shoulder, a reactive gasp escaping Noctis's throat as his hips bucked up hard on reflex.  
  
"You like that?" Prompto asked rhetorically, a smug smile in his tone.  
  
Noctis whined, letting out a pant as his thrusts turned shallow. Prompto pulled back a bit, Noctis opening his eyes just enough to see him looking over to the bag that Ignis left near the door on the table. Noctis keened as Prompto groaned and lolled his head forward at a particularly hard thrust. He met Noctis's half-lidded eyes, a smirk gracing his lips.  
  
"You need more?" he asked, biting his lip, Noctis unable to hold back the erotic noise that escaped his throat instead of words. "Was that a yes?"  
  
"Y-Yeah," Noct replied, finally finding his voice, raw and husky with lust.  
  
"How much do you want it?"  
  
Noctis whined again and squeezed his hands around their cocks for a moment, managing to wrench a low moan from Prompto. Clenching his teeth, Prompto grabbed Noctis's wrists and threw them onto the mattress above Noct's head, holding them firm as his breath hovered just short of Noctis's mouth. Noctis stared into stern blue eyes, shallow breaths through teeth ghosting his lips. He swallowed, his chest heaving as his cock pulsed between them, desperate for the hands that now were unable to chase relief from arousal.  
  
"How much do you want it?" Prompto repeated in a low growl, his lips brushing briefly against Noct's as he spoke.  
  
"A... A lot," Noctis replied, his voice shaky and uncertain.  
  
"Are you sure?" Prompto asked, his tone gentler this time.  
  
"Yes," Noctis replied, biting his lip. "Please."  
  
Prompto growled low in his throat in reply, consuming Noctis's mouth in a rough kiss, swallowing the startled and very satisfied moans he caused with lips alone. He tore away, smirking as Noctis tried to follow him. His hand landed on Noct's throat again, pushing him back down onto the mattress.  
  
"Wait," he said, giving his throat a soft squeeze. "Pretty sure Iggy left us a present."  
  
He hopped off the bed, ignoring Noctis's sound of question and protest. He made his way to the table, parting the top of the bag to see a pile of potions. He dug through it with his other hand, biting his lip as he searched. His hand hit a bottle of a different shape and withdrew immediately, his eyes lighting up as he beheld the bottle in his hand.  
  
A brand new bottle of lube.  
  
"Good ol' _Mom_ ," he chuckled, turning on his heel to brandish the bottle for Noctis, who had sat up slightly on the bed.  
  
"Are you sure that's not just his...?" Noctis asked hesitantly, his lust-clouded eyes locked onto somewhere below Prompto's eyes instead of the bottle.  
  
"Don't care," Prompto smiled, skipping back over to the bed and hopping up to sit on his knees. "Still using it."  
  
"But--" Noctis tried to protest, but Prompto shut him up with a dominating kiss that had him running his hands through blond locks of hair.  
  
"Shh," Prompto breathed, his hand ghosting over Noctis's length. "If he got it for himself we'll just make up some excuse."  
  
"Good idea," Noctis replied with a smirk, tightening his grip on Prompto's hair. "I'll just tell him I thought the bag was for everyone."  
  
Prompto laughed, then stopped, glancing down at the bottle in his hand.  
  
"Uh oh," he muttered, running his hand over his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Noctis asked, his hands loosening in his hair.  
  
"Condoms," Prompto replied simply, looking up at Noctis from under his bangs. "I don't have any."  
  
"Were there any in that bag?"  
  
"I didn't check."  
  
Without another word, Noctis hopped off the bed, Prompto's eyes following him the whole way to the table. He reached into the bag Ignis left, rifling through potions and other medical supplies, knitting his brows in frustration.  
  
"Maybe he forgot them?" Prompto offered, feeling his arousal slipping away with each moment, only helped by the very clear view of Noctis's ass.  
  
"He wouldn't forget something like that," Noctis replied over his shoulder, still searching through the bag.  
  
With a sound of triumph, he pulled a black box from the bag, the name of a famous condom manufacturer emblazoned in gold lettering on the box. He darted back over to the bed, ripping the top off the box and letting it fall to the floor as he hopped back up onto the mattress.  
  
"See?" he said with a smirk, handing the open box over to Prompto.  
  
"He really did think of everything," Prompto said with a laugh. "Guess he's even better than a mom."  
  
Noctis chuckled in reply, reaching for Prompto's cheek and guiding him into a soft kiss. He hummed against his mouth, eyes closing, working his lips down even as Prompto pulled a condom from the box and threw the box onto the nightstand, where it bounced and fell off onto the floor.  
  
"You gonna get that?" Noctis asked against his lips, running his hand back through blond hair.  
  
"Nah," Prompto replied, fire in his eyes as he grabbed onto Noctis's arms and spun him around so he landed on his back with his head on the pillows. "Not when we're already this close."  
  
Noctis didn't get a chance to reply, for Prompto had popped open the lube and smothered his fingers in it, and his steel eyes locked onto them as his breath caught in his throat. He'd run out of snarky things to say, even in his nervousness, and he jumped slightly as the cold chill of lubed fingers teased near his entrance along the cleft of his ass.  
  
"Now, you're absolutely sure about this?" Prompto asked, moving one finger in slow circles to elicit a low moan from Noctis.  
  
"Y-Yeah," Noctis replied, letting his head loll back onto the pillows. "Please."  
  
Prompto pulled in a sharp breath, and Noctis closed his eyes and braced himself as a finger slowly entered him up to one knuckle and stopped. It was cold, but it wasn't anything new to him, since it's not like he hadn't done some experimental masturbation on his own. But this, having Prompto do it, was so different and so _good_ that the moan left his throat before he realized it was going to happen.  
  
"That good, huh?" Prompto laughed breathlessly. "You good for more?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell you if I'm not," Noctis replied quickly, laying his arm over his eyes.  
  
He heard Prompto let out a small breath before his finger moved in farther, slow and deliberate as if he was holding something back. Sparks of pleasure and frustrated arousal coursed through him as the finger pumped into him with shallow thrusts, a second finger sliding inside down to the knuckles not long after. He gasped and arched slightly off the bed, whining when Prompto's fingers stopped.  
  
"Still good?" Prompto asked, scissoring his fingers slowly.  
  
"Y-Yeah," Noctis replied, his breath ragged. "One more should do it."  
  
"Thought this was your first time," Prompto teased, slowly adding that third finger.  
  
"First time-- time with another person," he admitted, biting a moan into his own forearm as the third finger spread him wide.  
  
Prompto simply laughed, ending the chuckle with a low growl. Noctis let out a cry of surprise as Prompto's free hand threw his arm away from his face, teeth sinking into his pulse point on his neck as skilled fingers continued to work him open. He gasped, hands finding purchase in blond hair, tangling in the strands. It was too much, his cock painfully aroused, his hips bucking into Prompto's movements.  
  
"Prom..." he gasped out, whining as the fingers stilled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Please..."  
  
"You ready?"  
  
Prompto didn't wait for him to reply, withdrawing his fingers as his other hand reached for the bottle of lube and condom. Noctis sat up slightly, watching with hunger as Prompto rolled the condom on a bit quicker than he expected, his hand pumping over it to spread the lube evenly over the latex. Noctis bit his lip, flushing slightly as their eyes met, bringing in a sharp breath as Prompto smirked at him through dilated eyes.  
  
"Sorry in advance," Prompto said, diving down with one hand clamped over Noctis's throat, his lips near his ear. "I might get a little _rough_."  
  
Words tried to form on Noctis's tongue, but were cut off as the hand on his throat squeezed and the cock near his entrance pushed in, slow but unyielding. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, only the sound of air escaping his throat. He could both get air and couldn't, fingers digging into the side of his neck cutting off just enough oxygen that each slow and shallow thrust into him sent much more pleasure than he could've expected coursing through him.  
  
A hand found itself under his arched back and Prompto pressed down onto his chest, angling his thrusts in just the right way to make Noctis see stars with each downstroke. He squirmed in Prompto's grasp, the pleasure both too much and somehow not enough, his arms throwing themselves around Prompto's back and nails digging in and scratching down, likely leaving red welts in their wake. Prompto groaned loud against his ear, loosening the grip on his throat just enough to give him a welcome gulp of air, a loud moan escaping on the exhale at a particularly hard thrust.  
  
"Noct," Prompto whispered against an open mouth. "I'm close."  
  
Noctis replied with a whine and a nod, and Prompto seemed to take that as a cue to reach down between their chests. Noctis cried out as a hand wrapped around his cock and stroked it up once, twice, then set a punishing rhythm in time with equally-punishing thrusts. His vision went white just as Prompto thrusted in one last time and growled deep against his face, his lips stolen in a rough kiss as ropes of white warmth spread between them. They whined into each other's mouths, the passionate kiss falling off into soft and chaste kisses as they came down off their high.  
  
Prompto pulled away to pull himself out, leaving Noctis to stare blearily at the ceiling as, he assumed, Prompto discarded the condom and grabbed a blanket, for he found himself wrapped in the warmth of Prompto's arms and a throw blanket. He snuggled into those arms and sighed, bliss still running through his veins, his fingers tracing over the scattering of freckles on pale cheeks.  
  
"Noct..." Prompto breathed on a gasp.  
  
"What?" Noctis responded, surprised at how raw his voice sounded.  
  
A hand found his face and lifted it, violet blue eyes staring into his. A thumb wiped at his cheek, and the cold sting left behind revealed tears. He pulled away slightly, just far enough to wipe at his own face, confusion rising in his chest.  
  
"I-I didn't hurt you, did I?" Prompto asked cautiously, a tentative hand finding its way into black hair. "Was... was I bad?"  
  
"No, it's not that," Noctis replied, his voice thick. "You were good, more than good, I'm..."  
  
He met Prompto's gaze again, a small smile creeping its way across his face.  
  
"I'm happy."  
  
Prompto's eyes widened for a moment, his freckled face dusting over with crimson. He chuckled, then pulled Noctis into a close hug. Noctis buried his face in a freckled shoulder, smiling. They lay like that for a time, both finally coming down from their orgasms. Suddenly, Prompto let out a grunt and winced, pushing Noct away and rolling onto his back.  
  
"Prom?" Noctis questioned, looking down to where Prompto held at his side over bloodstained bandages.  
  
"We might need those potions now," Prompto said with a slight laugh, a laugh that Noctis returned.  
  
They shared a soft kiss before Noctis made his way to the bag of potions, feeling a welcome and loving gaze on him the whole time.


End file.
